Breaking a Broken Heart
by SmallBlade01
Summary: Just a sad little one-shot on Percy. First fanfic ever so no flames please. Rated T for character death.


**First story ever so flames are NOT welcome.**

 **Rated T for character death.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

Today was going to be the best day ever.

Finally, 6 months after the Giant War, Athena had given me permission to marry her daughter, my long-time girlfriend, and soon to be fiancé, Annabeth Chase.

Tonight I was going to propose, and not even Patrick, my egotistical, hot-headed half-brother could ruin that.

Patrick Young arrived just after the Giant War, escorted by Poseidon himself. He claimed Patrick as his son personally, not even stopping to say hi after I greeted him. He was about the same age as me, meaning Poseidon purposely hid him away so he wouldn't become the prophecy child, therefore placing the burden on me. Poseidon announced that Patrick be treated nicely, as he helped defend an attack on Poseidon's palace. I treated him like a bother, before I realised he had an ego that could put Zeus' to shame. I thought that maybe he could tone the ego down a little bit, oh how _wrong_ I was.

He made it his full-time job to kick me out of camp, his reasons behind being that he wouldn't let a 'weakling kiss-up' take his spotlight. Pfft, as if he had any in the first place.

Fortunately, Patrick had to go on a quest given to him by Poseidon himself before he could put his plans into action. Unfortunately, the newer camps immediately started worshiping him once he came back. It could barely even be called a quest, he just had to go out and kill a few monsters to prove his worth. He said that he had killed the Minotaur (which couldn't have reformed since the Titan War), and 4 _empousai._ But the naiads who had seen him told me that he only killed a couple of baby hellhounds. I tried to bring it up but no one would listen to me, saying that I was only trying to 'keep the spotlight on myself'. Without any effort, he had the newer campers kissing his boots.

He then moved on to my close friends. He drowned the Hephaestus kids' forge, broke Will's favourite bow, destroyed Katie's flowers from Demeter, smashed Jason's glasses, flooded the Aphrodite cabin, sabotaged the Stoll's big 'prank-of-the-year', broke Clarisse's third electric spear, shattered Grover's best reed pipes, and burnt Juniper's tree, nearly killing her in the process. All of this he managed to blame on me. I tried to talk to them, only to get multiple slaps & punches to the face, and a lot of hateful words my way. Soon, I only had Poseidon, Chiron, and of course, Annabeth. My cousins weren't at camp as Nico was in the underworld, and Thalia was with the Hunters. However, the next morning, Poseidon came to camp to announce Patrick as his favourite son, and he gave Riptide to him, claiming that I was unworthy to own the sword made for the Hero of Olympus. No one gave me a second look when I ran to my cabin and sobbed into my pillow.

After everything that had happened, I asked Chiron if I could visit my parents for the rest of the day. Of course he said yes. I got there only to see my mother and soon-to-be step-father lying in lifeless in pools of blood. I knelt beside them and wept. After my tears had dried, I got some bedsheets from what was my bedroom and wrapped them up. I placed a drachma on each of their bodies and prayed to Hades that they were placed into Elysium. I went back to camp to tell Chiron of what had happened, he was the only who comforted me in my mourning. Not even Annabeth helped me. Speaking of her, she had been getting more and more distant from me, avoiding me during the day, and turning her head when I go to kiss her goodnight so I only get her cheek. I just shrugged this off as we had a very strong relationship and she would be unfaithful. Right? I put all the doubts out of my mind as I was going to propose that night and I didn't want any hesitations. I told her to meet me on the beach after the campfire. When I got there I found a note, it said ' _Meet my by Zeus's Fist_ '. I started walking into the forest, not knowing that this would be the end of our relationship.

 **Third Person POV**

Percy walked into the forest noting the lack of monsters, meaning that there had been someone in here recently. As he neared Zeus' Fist he heard a moan that sounded suspiciously like Annabeth. Percy hid behind a bush, only to see a sight the shattered his already broken heart. Patrick and Annabeth were making out on top of Zeus' Fist. Just as Percy was going to make himself known, Annabeth uttered the three words that sent Percy to the brink of madness.

"I love you"

"If you love me, why won't you break up with my weakling brother?" Patrick asked smugly

"Oh I will. In fact, I'll do it right now." Annabeth said breaking their heated make-out session.

"You don't have to Annabeth, I've already heard." Said Percy as he revealed himself.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried alarmed. "It isn't what it looks like."

"Then WHAT IS IT?" Asked Percy furious.

"I…It…you" Annabeth stuttered.

"I'll tell you what it is," Percy cut her off, deadly calm. "It is you, cheating on me, with my half-brother of all people." Patrick chose to come forward and this point, what a mistake that was.

"What are you going to do about it? I've stolen the camp, your friends, and your precious little girlfriend." Patrick mocked. In the blink of an eye, Percy punched Patrick in the face, rendering him unconscious. Percy turned on his heel and stormed out of the clearing.

"Percy wait!" Cried Annabeth, running after him. "Please take me back!" Percy stopped, only to glare at Annabeth.

"I was going to propose to you." He said with tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Annabeth now had tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, please take me back!" Annabeth cried. Percy threw the velvet box at her feet.

"We're done." Percy said, with tears pouring down his face.

As Percy walked away, Annabeth picked up the box. It had a silver ring inside which could have only been made by Hephaestus himself. The ring was decorated with a stormy grey diamond in the middle, with two, smaller sea green diamonds on either side of it. Engraved on the ring were the words 'Seaweed Brain + Wise Girl'. At this Annabeth collapsed to her knees, knowing that she had broken her love of her life's heart, just because of her own stupidity.

 **In Percy's Cabin**

Percy stormed into his cabin, his mind filled with rage. The first thing he saw was the pictures of him and Annabeth smiling happily together. Anger clouded his mind and he ripped those pictures up in the blink of an eye.

"I HATE YOU ANNABETH, I HATE YOU!" Percy shouted. Percy sat on his bed with his head in his hands. He looked up and saw the bronze knife he kept on his bedside table for emergencies. He knew what he had to do.

Slowly, Percy slit his wrists, watching the red mortal blood fall onto his bed. He didn't even register the pain, his mind filled with sorrow. _Annabeth, Patrick,_ he thought, pushing deeper.

 _Poseidon, Mom, Paul._

He pushed deeper again. He was now swaying from the loss of blood.

 _Camp._

As he collapsed to the ground, slowly dying from blood loss. He took the note he prepared earlier, and held it in his hand.

The next morning, if they even looked, people would find the son of Poseidon lying dead on his cabin floor, surrounded by a pool of blood. They found a note that said,

' _Today the Hero of Olympus was murdered. Not by monster, titan, giant, or by god, but by his comrades and his own hand. My name is Perseus Jackson.'_

* * *

 **So, what did you think?**

 **Once again, this is my first fanfic ever so constructive criticism will be accepted by flames will not.**

 **SmallBlade01**


End file.
